The Legacies: Child of Tide and Child of Death
by 986Weapons689
Summary: Eight years after they defeated Gaea the world was at war again (except for America that continues to try to stop it), people were suffering, dying, losing their humanity and worse. Camp Half-Blood is having trouble with the demigods that had joined the war and according to the prophecy things were only going to get worse. And all because one little girl had bothered to exist...


**Hey there so this is my first fic (yeah I know I posted the other one first but either ways this is my very first official fanfiction) so I can't promise you the best but anyway back to the story. Don't worry I won't start with the war immediately (yes there will be violence) and I won't begin with a long explanation to how it started exactly but we'll get there. Second of all even if it contains some, find ALOT of Oc's (WAIT DON'T GO I PROMISE YOU THEY'RE GOOD) it will still star Percy even if it's not his story he's still part of it. And this will have a sequel later on but let's not look there right now. So, uh, enjoy the story...**

* * *

I. The Gods Refuse to Give me a Break

It was over. 28-year-old Percy Jackson's 10 years of rest were over. He should have known that his life was getting a little too quiet. Sure there would be the occasional monster, new demigods to be rescued and, on rare occasions, he had to deal with small arguments (that caused super typhoons, earthquakes and other natural calamities) among some gods or river spirits but the trouble had never been bigger than that. Then why would he want to face the fact that trouble was bound to pop up sooner or later?

With a new family and a job to worry about. Yes, that's right a new _family _so many things had happened in the last couple of years. He graduated, he got his first boat the _Leviathan_ his step father Paul Blofis died followed later on by his mother, then he and Annabeth got married, next thing he knew she was pregnant and she could give birth any day now. And of course the trouble just _had _to pop up that exact same year.

It all started when he docked his ship during a fine sunny day, just the kind of day that would make people think _what could possibly go wrong? _Today the people who boarded his ship were the same as the one who rode on it the day before that and the day before that and the day before that.

Percy took special interests to a group of children accompanied by what looked like a teacher; there was about 3 -dozen of them all wearing casual clothes and had different ages. They reminded him of his childhood, his days before Camp Half -Blood back when he had no idea who he was. Back when he killed his first monster and the day he firsts met Annabeth; he still remembered the first thing she ever told him: 'You drool in your sleep'. Ah memories.

He snapped back to the present when he noticed that one of the kids, a dark haired, fog grey eyed boy about 12 years of age with skin pale with fear was being bullied by a bunch of guys. Percy was too far to hear what they were saying, it seemed as if the boy was trying to ignore them but whatever the bullies were saying seemed to frighten him. Percy couldn't stand watching that kid get pushed around so he started walking towards them.

Suddenly a young girl who was about ten wearing a crocheted hairband that failed to keep her black wavy hair, a frilly skort and ballet shoes with thin soles came up between the bullies and their victim. This made Percy stop in his tracks.

"Hey! Thomas has a good reason to be afraid of the sea everyone's got fears, it isn't right to mock them because of it," she said

"Who are you talking to the railing?" said one of the bullies, and on that statement alone Percy decided that these must be those dumb kinds of bullies. It turned out that the girl had been looking past them, seemingly at the railing. "Poor Alon, it's bad enough that she's blind now she's losing her mind too." He said with false sympathy. Then he waved his hands in front of her face mockingly. To Percy's and apparently the bullies' surprise the girl slapped his hand away, hard.

This angered the bully and before he could do, yell or even say anything Percy intervened saying what any normal adult would say "Is there a problem here?"

"No, sir" they all said simultaneously.

With that Percy walked away wishing he could help like he used to but he knew that a grown-up's further interference would just make the problem worse.

Seeing that the ship was ready to go he headed back to the wheel and prepared to sail off. Suddenly, for some reason his demigod senses kicked in_. A. Sudem _he remembered seeing the name somewhere, why could he suddenly remember it? How could he even have _read_ a name of that length with his dyslexia? _A. Sudem… A. Sudem…_ there was definitely something wrong with that name Percy knew that he had to find it's owner, he knew better than to believe that it was probably nothing.

"All engineers please report to the engine room. Attention passengers there seems to be a problem with the engines we must stop for a short while," he said over the speaker. With that he rushed outside to check on the group of kids. _Well, that was a lame excuse _he thought. Now he had to worry about what he would do when they find out that the engines were perfectly fine, maybe use the mist or something. But right now he had to worry about finding A. Sudem.

He looked at the faces and nametags of all the people in the group, no one seemed to be a monster or was named A. Sudem _Why do all monsters have to be so darn good at disguises? _he thought. He continued his search around the ship but still found nothing, the passengers were getting impatient and the engineers must have found out by now that there was nothing wrong with the engines.

_Maybe it really is nothing _he thought then he began to head back to the quarterdeck. And that was when he finally saw it.

Near the railing stood the teacher with her back turned to him, in front of her were the two kids he had seen earlier, the blind girl, Alon and Thomas the frightened boy (though he obviously wasn't frightened now). Thomas was smiling and seemed to be calming Alon down because now it was her turn to be pale with fear, something was scaring her but what? She kept on pulling away but the teacher seemed to tell her that everything was fine, nobody wanted to hurt them.

Then the girl's unseeing gray-green eyes looked straight into Percy's begging for help then as if she were talking to him instead of the teacher "Where's your camera?" In a split second Percy had a flashback of the time when he and Annabeth were 12 on their first quest and she asked the exact same question, then everything clicked together. At the same time the teacher pulled off her hat revealing a headful of disgusting, ugly, green snakes. Alon screamed and slapped her hand to Thomas' eyes, shutting her own tight.

And that was when Percy intervened "Run!" he yelled, uncapping Riptide and charging at Medusa. She turned to face him somehow making him stop. Quickly he shut his eyes.

"There is no need to fight me son of Poseidon." She said in a calming tone

"No need to defend them, I am doing your father and uncle a favor, leave these two to me. You need not put yourself put yourself in danger, I have not come to kill you." She continued.

"Leave them alone!" he yelled still somehow paralyzed

_What on earth does she mean that she's doing my dad and uncle a favor?_

"Oh Percy, you still don't understand the situation do you? These two have caused this war and your father wants the boy dead. Now allow me to bring him to his palace as a new statue." She said.

_War…._ He thought but then all the wars that he knew of disappeared from his head. The kids had already scooted away during their conversation; Thomas was trying to pull Alon away but for some reason she stood her ground as if curious of what would happen next.

"No! Get off my ship Medusa, get away from these children or I'll throw you back into Tartarus!" Percy yelled in his angriest, scariest and most commanding voice.

What Medusa hadn't noticed was that Percy had been slowly walking towards her backwards and looking at her reflection with his sword. And his plan seemed to have worked as he swung his sword at her. But Medusa turned out to be more ready than he expected and dodged his swing. Before Percy knew it his back was slammed at the wall of the quarterdeck, eyes shut tight, with both arms pinned to the wall.

"Then I send my apologies to your father. At least now he can see you everyday as a nice little statue." Medusa said in hissing whisper, her snakes trying to pry his eyes open, then for the smallest molecule of a second the snakes succeeded in opening his eyes a crack and he could have sworn that he saw her eyes.

Suddenly something forcibly pulled Medusa away making her stagger back. It was the girl; she had thrown herself on Medusa's back, her hands tight on the monster's eyes. "ALON!" the boy yelled running to her aid. "Sisters help me!" Medusa screeched as she tried to get Alon off. Percy saw with horror that the snakes on her head were biting the girl.

And out of nowhere a tourist locked her arm around Thomas' neck holding him back. Medusa finally got Alon off, who fell off shaking wildly. But the sudden loss of weight caused Medusa to lose her balance and fall on all fours, a perfect opening. With that Percy beheaded the gorgon. "NO!" her sister screamed and in her anger, with superhuman (or should I say gorgon?) strength, she threw Thomas off the boat screaming his tonsils out then she faced Percy.

"Euryale!" She sccreamed before Percy knew what was happening, something slammed him hard against the floor face first on the floor _I am_ so _out of practice_ was the last thing that crossed his mind before he felt excruciating pain; Euriyale who had obviously been the one to jump on him and had began clawing his back viciously, her breath growling with anger as he screamed. Stheno rushed towards Alon from across the boat but Percy couldn't help her, the pain on his back was too great with the gorgon's claws tearing his flesh, everything seemed lost.

Suddenly he felt a tip of a blade on his back and felt the clawing stop. He turned to find Alon who had managed to crawl towards Percy, grab Riptide and somehow found the strength to stab the monster. He gave her a weak smile until out of the blue Stheno yanked her up. She mercilessly dragged Alon infront of him as he tried to get up but fell down in pain _No! I have to help her_. He saw now how weak she really was with eyes rolled back into her head, her skin was turning a pale green, mouth gaped open and her limbs were limp, it was a miracle that she even_ lifted_ the sword.

"You killed my sisters. But at least they will respawn, let us see if this one will." Stheno said with that she grabbed the sword that had killed her sisters, from the dying girl's hand and everything went slow Mo as she pressed it against the child's throat and dragged it across. All Percy could do was watch helplessly still trying to get up. "No!" he screamed

Then miraculously, the sword disappeared from her hand leaving behind a confused gorgon and a tiny red line on the girl's throat.

But Percy knew where it went. With a newfound strength rushing through him, he quickly stood up and quick as lightning uncapped Riptide and stabbed the gorgon's head. He caught Alon just as the monster turned to dust. She looked dead except for the sound of her slow breaths. Percy did the only thing he could, he took the nectar he always carried around and trickled it into her mouth. As expected it didn't heal her but at least now she looked more like she was sleeping than dying. Knowing that he couldn't do anything else for her, he set her down on top of two chairs.

Hearing the distant, hoarse, fading screams Percy remembered Thomas. Quickly he dove overboard. As he sank into the water he felt his wounds healing and his strength returning. Then he swam to the surface and spotted Thomas 20 meters away. He obviously didn't know how to swim cause he was flailing his arms wildly, screaming hoarsely and went underwater every 3 seconds. The boy obviously couldn't swim it was a miracle that hasn't drowned yet. Percy started swimming towards him, willing the sea to push him forward. But Thomas seemed to get further and further away. Percy wasn't going fast enough.

Suddenly he sensed a dolphin near by _Hey _Percy said telepathically. A gray snout popped up from the water followed by the rest of the head, black eyes looking at him. _Would the son of Poseidon need help?_ It asked _Can you get that boy for me?_ said Percy _Of course _The dolphin replied ominously. At that it went back underwater, Percy continued swimming as fast as he could towards Tom.

Then something unexpected happened, Tom had disappeared, taking his screams with him. Alarmed and confused Percy dove underwater towards the place where he last saw Tom. To his horror he saw that the dolphin was dragging the boy underwater, drowning him. For awhile Tom was kicking, struggling like mad but he was slowing down until he went limp.

_What are you doing?!_ Percy demanded the dolphin stopped and looked at Percy, confused.

_I thought you told me to get him sir _

_I didn't mean drown him! What made you think I said that?_

Bubbles started exiting Thomas' mouth Percy didn't wait for an answer, he grabbed the boy and swam with him back to the surface. When they got up Percy noticed that Thomas' face had swelled up so he got his canteen of nectar, which was thankfully sealed, and gave the boy some of it. Immediately his face shrunk back to normal. He heard something splash next to him; someone had thrown a lifesaver.

Percy looked up and noticed that some of the passengers were looking at them, he wondered why they didn't notice the incident earlier. Then he remembered how Stheno and Euryale weren't with Medusa at the start of their battle, they probably bended the mist so that there wouldn't be an audience to scream when Medusa showed her ugly face and Percy wouldn't come to the put Thomas on the lifesaver and held onto the sides. The crowd started pulling them towards the _Leviathan _until they were back onboard. It gave Percy a sense of belonging and joy, he no longer felt like a demigod forced to handle everything alone, these people came to help him, mortal or not.

After that he called the passengers for a live announcement on the incident. That was when he used the Mist to erase their memories of the two kids, convince the group of children that they went on the wrong ship and that their escort (who happened to be named Gleeson Hedge) was waiting for them in the first port. He also convinced the other passengers that they had a nice, normal time on the Leviathan and that they (including the ship's crew) had to get back to port. Percy felt bad about deceiving people who had helped him but knew that it was for their own good. Then he headed back to the quarterdeck.

* * *

**Yeah I know not the most well-written story on the website but I'm telling you, it gets better. Just wait 'til they reach camp. By the way did you spot the Leviathan reference? (I bet you did it's the barking name itself) to all those who haven't read that magnificent book READ IT and the idea came rom Scott Westerfeld. Oh and same rules, you want more chapters then ask for it or in other words click the review button (oryou'llneverseeanotherchapteragain) :3**


End file.
